


Magnet And Steel

by RigorMorton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Animalistic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Bleeding From Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, I'm Sorry, Kylo Gets Carried Away, Kylo Is Rough And Merciless With Rey, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie Spoilers, No Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: (WARNING. SPOILER FOR TLJ. JUST ONE DETAIL REALLY, BUT STILL)(THIS IS NOT ROMANTIC. IT'S ROUGH AND AWKWARD AND REALISTIC TO WHAT LOSING ONE'S VIRGINITY IS USUALLY LIKE. KYLO IS ROUGH AND GREEDY.)Rey doesn't flinch when big ungloved hands come down over her face, warming her cheeks up, and Kylo can't believe it.'Why isn't she stopping me?' He thinks to himself as his lips press into hers.





	Magnet And Steel

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much story here, but the reason for that is so it's not too terribly spoilery. This is trash, honestly and I'm sorry.

The whole way over to Kylo's living quarters, is awkward and silent. Rey's not even sure why she agreed to go back there with Kylo. Maybe out of obligation for him killing his master in order to save her life. Despite the two being enemies, it would feel strange to just run away and not deal with the aftermath. 

She swallows thickly as the door opens and is led inside by her nemesis.

He offers her a seat, but she shakes her head, staring down at her feet. 

Kylo hates the awkward silence. Rey looks so confused and sad. He feels the same. He didn't even realize how much she meant to him, till he was forced to choose between her and his master. His idol.

He walks over to her, his tall frame towering over her. 

 

Rey doesn't flinch when big ungloved hands come down over her face, warming her cheeks up and Kylo can't believe it. 

'Why isn't she stopping me?' He thinks to himself as his lips press into hers. 

When he realizes she's not going to, he wastes no time getting rough. 

The kiss becomes sloppy and animal like. He roughly pushes her soft lips apart, penetrating her warm mouth with his tongue.

It's Rey's first kiss and she doesn't even know why she's allowing it from her sworn enemy. She tells herself that it's just gratitude, or heat of the moment. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Maybe she's just not as good of a person as she thought.

The longer she allows his kisses to continue, the rougher Kylo gets. He can't help it. She's allowing it. He gets carried away. 

He pulls her into his chest, roughly, devouring her mouth. 

Rey's put off by it, but she still doesn't stop him. Not even when she's being lifted up off the ground and pushed down onto his bed.

Kylo's like a rabid dog. His movements fast and rough, like a love starved caveman. 

He releases her lips just long enough to tear his robe away, leaving him topless and his chiseled chest exposed.

Rey barely has a chance to appreciate it, before his mouth takes hers again, and large hands roam all over body. She allows that too, even though she's terrified. 

It's all happening so fast. They didn't even talk. One second there's awkward silence and the next, he's lying on top of her, making her feel things she never has.

Kylo continues to grow more aggressive. He just wants her so bad and has for so long. And now it's happening. 

He wastes no time, tugging her pants down her thighs and over her feet, quickly disregarding them to the floor.

 

Rey's face flushes with red. Nobody's ever seen her down there, or unclothed at all. She trembles slightly underneath him as he takes a moment to look her over. It's so awkward for her, but he seems to be pleased with what he sees.

Kylo can't help but smirk ever so slightly. The girl he thought would never have him is lying beneath him, bottomless and spread out for him to take.

He brings a hand down gently over the exposed mound in between her legs. It's soft and tight, and the slick warmth that coats his fingers when they slip in between the lips, makes him shudder.

Rey's first reaction is to tense up. She's never felt so vulnerable - exposed. Not only is he looking at her most intimate area, he's touching her there.

It takes her a moment to loosen up after the shock of it all, but that wicked hand is so skilled. Those fingertips so warm. Those fingers so graceful (despite Kylo's rough, lustful movements) dragging down her slit with ease - spreading her open in the most delightful way. 

Heavy panting and a wet flicking noise are the only sounds in the room.

Kylo knows he should be gentle, but he just can't help but go crazy - Kissing Rey hard and sloppily and moaning into her mouth as his antsy hand explores every inch of her wet warmth. 

Rey always thought her first time would be gentle and romantic, with a good hearted man that would slowly make love to her, but surprisingly she doesn't mind the roughness or the thought that this is not a good man. It's oddly exciting. She feels guilty for indulging in this, but not enough to make it stop.

She tenses up again when those long fingers move down lower and enter her quick and rough without hesitation - instantly darting in and out of her mercilessly.

She gasps and squeezes tightly to Kylo's bare shoulder as those fingers fuck up into her, fast and hard. Maybe the sex will hurt less after this. That thought keeps her going.

Kylo's erection is pressing painfully against the crotch of his pants. He's been dreaming of this and if he were any more aroused his dick just might fall off. He can't help but buck his hips up slightly, rubbing it against the girl's inner thigh for friction.

Rey bites her lip feeling the large bulge bumping into the sensitive spot of her leg. It turns her on. 

Her curiosity gets the best of her. She gains the nerve to reach down and palm over it, immediately feeling Kylo shudder at her touch. It's large and protruding and she feels it twitch for her. 

Kylo groans and grits his teeth. He can't take it anymore. He has to have her.

He quickly sits up on his knees, ripping her top right off of her, exposing her breasts, immediately taking the left one into his mouth as he fiddles with getting his cock out of his pants.

Rey lets out a long sigh as the wet warmth engulfs her. Her nipple immediately hardens under his tongue, making her clit throb with arousal. It feels better than she imagined. 

He suckles her one last time before moving his eager mouth back up to her lips, so he can position himself for penetration. 

Rey wraps her quivering legs around Kylo's sweaty hips, swallowing thickly as the fat head of his cock bumps against her entrance awkwardly before finding its rightful place and pushing inside her. 

It happens quicker than she expected. First just a warm pressing feeling and a split second later, the burning stretch of it aggressively tugging at her as it climbs her inner walls, not stopping till the hilt.

She cries out, clenching tightly to her lover's back. Kylo knows he should've gone slow, but patience is not a virtue the Sith Lord holds. 

Rey's just so beautiful and warm and tight. She feels so good around him it's like he's not even in control of his own body. He still can't slow down. He immediately starts fucking her, bucking his hips wildly as his groin collides roughly with hers.

Rey chokes back tears as that brutal length moves in and out of her with no mercy. It's a sharp pain and it reaches all the way to her stomach. 

She knows the pain is only temporary, so she takes it like a woman. She can't bring herself to ask him to stop. She doesn't want him to. She wants him to fuck the pain away. She likes the thought of how much she turns him on. 

It's kind of fascinating to watch his face contort in pleasure. To hear his grunts and breathing changes. To know that she's the cause of it all. 

Kylo is in heaven. He's nine inches deep inside the girl he's been (angrily) obsessing over for what feels like an eternity. She's so warm and tight, smothering his length with that tiny thing in between her legs. He can't help but look down to watch her body swallow him up, because it doesn't seem possible that it fits. That's when he realizes it actually doesn't. At least not perfectly. 

His cock comes out slick and shiny with red. Rey's bleeding on him. It doesn't bother him except for the guilt. Maybe if he'd been less greedy and given her time to open up properly. Maybe she'd have bled anyway. Who knows? But it causes him to slow down and place a soft kiss to her lips.

He swipes the hairs out of her eyes that are sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?" He pants, still thrusting into her, but slower now. He can't bring himself to leave the warmth of her body.

Rey nods her head, her chest heaving. "I'm fine. It's starting to feel good." At first it's a lie, but after a few more moments of rough thrusts, it becomes reality. 

The more he fucks her, the less it hurts. The pain starts to fade into the background, replaced with a warm, delightful tingle. 

It feels like the room is spinning. She feels hot and flushed. The top of her head is tingly and she's not sure if it's from euphoria or from her head being knocked back and forth from being fucked so roughly, and her body being forcefully nudged all up and down the bed with his thrusts. 

Kylo's dangling on the edge. It's a miracle he's lasted this long. A warmth pools in his lower belly, and Rey notices the change in his breathing and movements. Like he's overwhelmed. 

His climax hits him fast and hard - an intense heat making him spasm inside her.

Rey can feel his cock constricting and wet warmth shoot up inside her. It's oddly satisfying, but she's too overwhelmed to come herself. She's still nervous and a little achy. Of course she never expected to come her first time anyway. It always seemed too difficult given the circumstances.

As Kylo comes down off his high, it hits him that Rey did not finish and even though that's normal given how uncomfortable the first time can be, it still bothers him.

He reaches down and guides himself out of her with a squelch and winces as his overly sensitive cock touches the bed. 

Rey's quiet, other than the panting. She can tell just by the look on his face that Kylo's bothered by the lack of pleasure she's gotten from this. She can almost read his mind. "It's fine." She pants out, nodding her head. 

Kylo squints at her, unconvinced, before moving down her sweaty torso, dragging his wet lips and tongue slowly down with him. 

Rey gets more and more nervous, the further down her body his mouth gets. And sure enough when he reaches the bottom of her stomach, he hooks his fingers into her inner thighs, and settles in between her legs, on his stomach.

Her toes curl in at the thought. It's just so awkward - so up close and personal. Having someone's face in her most intimate area is overwhelming. 

His warm breath hits her first, before slick muscle flicks over the bundle of nerves at the top of her hood. 

At first it feels slimy and weird. She closes her legs around his head and shifts uncomfortably, but that awkward feeling fades quickly as his warm tongue washes over her slowly. 

It starts at her entrance and swipes upward, spreading her lips apart and settling on the warm button that feels like it's magic.

Her body starts to relax and her legs fall open instinctively for him.

Kylo enjoys her taste and it shows. He moans slightly, closing his mouth down around her, slurping and suckling her between his greedy lips. She's warm on his tongue and the thought of him doing this dirty but oh so intimate thing to someone so innocent and pure, makes him crazy.

It doesn't last long though. It's just too good to someone who's never felt such things. 

The warm tingle in Rey's clit grows hotter and hotter until it melts, spreading through her entire nether region, making her cry out - a loud and sensual moan that almost makes her feel embarrassed.

Kylo feels her tiny fingers curl into his hair as her hips buck up, rubbing herself against his face. It doesn't stop him. He wants more of her. His mouth remains unrelenting, sucking her between his lips till she squirms underneath him and tries to push his head away from her. 

"Stop. Please." She pants. "It's too much. I can't take it."

He smirks pulling off of her and settling down next to her on the bed.

She's never looked more beautiful. All flushed and disheveled, coming down off the high of her first orgasm. She's glowing. He's got her.

The two unlikely lovers don't speak afterward. Rey just pulls the covers up over her naked body. Kylo appreciates her modesty, but he doesn't bother. He just lies still next to her, watching her curiously. 

He knows she'll feel guilty for this. She's too pure of heart not to. She allowed herself to be seduced by the dark side, but only temporarily. Although that's part of the attraction. Getting a good girl to do naughty things. Corrupting her. The light and the dark becoming one, just for tonight. Kylo wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. *sobs*
> 
> P. S. I might continue this with a chapter about how each of them feels emotionally and physically about what happened. How they deal with it. Particularly Rey.


End file.
